


Sparring

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Battle, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Aragorn came to escort her to the caves. Eowyn, however, desired to participate in the upcoming battle…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate and New Line Cinema.

Aragorn was half-tempted to agree with Legolas that he needed to rest, but there were strategies to be decided, the armory to visit, check to make sure all the women and children had been sent to the caves. This last thought jolted him. The caves! He hurried towards the entrance of the caves, ignoring Legolas’ and Gimli’s callings, rushing around others headed in the same direction. He positioned himself against the wall before the entrance, where he watched the women and children entering and men and boys leaving for the armory. Aragorn strained his neck, peering inside the open stone doors; but it was literally impossible to identify anyone: it was an endless sea of blond heads. 

Aragorn sighed. He did not have to go in and see for himself: she was not in there. He just… _knew_. He was not completely surprised. He knew she would not desire to stay within the safe caverns this night; taking part in the battle would be her wish. Aragorn allowed his eyes to close, and a small moan escaped his lips. Where was she? Had she hidden herself to escape being made to go to the caves? Was she perhaps already disguised, blending in with the others dressed in their chain mail shirts and helmets? Was there a chance of finding her before the doors were sealed? Aragorn pounded his fist into the hard stone as anxiety came over him. He would not be able to concrete properly on the battle knowing that somewhere among the soldiers Éowyn would be fighting. She could get injured, possibly even– 

Not finishing the thought, Aragorn muttered an oath and moved with new strength and determination. After having the soldier at the caves’ entrance promise that the doors would not be shut until he returned, the weary ranger searched for the shieldmaiden. 

~~~ 

She watched as men and boys stationed themselves on the wall. The area of the fortress where she sat on a crumbling stair was nearly deserted. On her lap lay her sheathed sword. After watching her for a moment, he was about to make his presence known when she spoke. 

“I know why you have come. You desire for me to stay with the women in the caves.” Her eyes did not move from the wall, watching as the rationing of arrows was handed out. 

“I do,” Aragorn answered without hesitation. 

Hands tightened around the sheathed blade. “Here there is many a man who is less skilled with a blade than I.” She tossed her head. “Too long have I been left to mind the house, women, children, and find food and beds for the men when they return,” she went on, bitterness dripping off each word. 

“They fight for their homes, their families, their country, their future; they do not seek renown.” Aragorn stepped closer. 

“And yet I am refused the chance of valor.” 

Aragorn crouched beside her. 

The shieldmaiden continued, “I am needed here – to fight beside these men and _children_ , many whom shall lose their lives. I do not fear pain or death; I will kill as many enemies as I can with my sword tonight.” 

Éowyn looked at last upon Aragorn when he laid a hand over one of hers. The fire burning in her eyes scorched him, and he dropped his gaze for a moment. He admired her determined and strong spirit, yet he would not see such a high and excellent thing cast away needlessly. Her fate would not forever to be bound in a cage. He raised his eyes again, returning her passionate gaze. 

“Your time will come,” he reassured her. “I cannot fight and worry about your well-being, my lady.” 

“I do not desire your worry, or protection, my lord,” she replied, giving no hint of being moved by his words. 

“I do not want to argue,” he said firmly. “Your duty is with your people in the caves. They need your strength and leadership to guide them.” 

They shared another heated look. 

She sighed wearily and shook her head. “I find no comfort in your words. As a shieldmaiden, I will be of better use in battle than in the caves. Yet I will do as you say. My thoughts will be with you in battle.” She paused as her gaze wandered back to the wall. A flicker of bitterness lingered in her eyes at her submission. “If the fortress should fall, I will guide the women and children into the mountains. And I shall lose those I love,” she added sadly in a near whisper. 

Aragorn cupped her chin, a strange flash in his eyes as they bore into Éowyn’s. 

“Do not give into despair. Put your faith in me. You shall meet those dear to you again,” he promised her. 

A silence fell as something passed between them. Éowyn broke the stillness. 

“I will hold you to your vow, Lord Aragorn,” she said simply. 

Relief coursed through him, and gently he brought her hand up to his lips. They did not speak as they walked to the entrance of the caves. Before entering, she gave him a last, concerned glance before stepping inside. They held each other’s gazes until the huge doors slammed between them. 

~~~ 

The battle was over. They had victory. The dead needed to be buried and plans made for returning to Edoras. But that all would wait for now. 

Aragorn pushed past the women and children who had been allowed out of the caves. His eyes searched about quickly. He moved to the entrance and stood still, staring. Climbing up the stairs from the caves was Éowyn. Her head was bowed, and each step was filled with tiredness. She happened to glance up, and her face brightened at seeing him there, looking down on her. She quickened her pace and within moments stood before Aragorn, a small smile lighting her face. A frown replaced his relieved expression. In the daylight, he was suddenly aware of the dark blood which stained her dress and hands. 

“Éowyn…,” he said in a strange, low voice. 

“A few of the foul creatures broke through. None survived; neither were any of the women or children injured,” she explained simply, calmly. If she was in pain, she gave no hint, and there was only a gleam of pride and satisfaction shining in her eyes. 

For a long moment they stared at each other, oblivious to the activity surrounding them. Twice Aragorn attempted to find the words to express his relief, admiration, and respect, but in vain. He then simply embraced her; she placed her hands on his shoulders.

“You kept your word,” Éowyn whispered. 

A smile touched the corners of Aragorn’s mouth as his eyes closed. 

THE END


End file.
